topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Mercury
|-| Ami Mizuno= |-| Sailor Mercury= |-| Super Sailor Mercury= |-| Princess Mercury= Origins: Sailor Moon (Verse) Alias/Aka: Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury, Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Soldier of Wisdom, Soldier of Justice and Wisdom, Soldier of Love and Exams, Soldier of Knowledge under the guardianship of the Planet of Water Classification: Human, Sailor Senshi Threat Level: Maoh- || Nova || Quasar- || Big Bang+ Age: 14 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Transformation, Longevity, Immortality (Type 4), Air Manipulation, Information Analysis (Using her Goggles, she can analyse and gather data of objects or beings), Dimensional Travel, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Via Hyperspace Area which can create a Super-Dimensional Space using Time-Space Axis calculation), BFR, Creation, Summoning (Can summon the Holy Sword), Existence Erasure via Holy Sword, Can Survive In Space, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to resist the brainwashing effects of the Crystal Disc), Minor Energy Drain (Resisted getting her energy drained by Queen Beryl) || All previous abilities in addition to Magic, Enhanced Senses, Water Manipulation, Resistances to Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Energy Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Survived Nemesis's effects) || All Previous Abilities in addition to Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation || All previous abilities in addition to Non-Physical Interaction (On an Abstract level; Can destroy Lemures), Forcefield, Statistics Amplification (With Super Sailor form), Creation, Resistance to Power Nullification Physical Strength: Likely City Level || At least Star Level || At least Solar System Level || Unknown, Possibly Multi-Galactic Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: City (Comparable to other Senshis) || Star+ (Stronger than Arc I Sailor Moon, Can Survive in Planet Nemesis) || Solar System+ (Can clash with the Outer Sailor Senshis. Is more powerful than Arc II Sailor Moon) || Likely Nigh-Universal (Was comparable to other Post Princess Super Sailor Senshis who were capable of amping Sailor Moon into Eternal Sailor Moon so that she could defeat Queen Nehelinia. Her attack also cracked Nehelenia's mirror which previously easily reflected back Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack) Durability: City || Star+ || Solar System+ (Comparable to Outer Sailor Senshis) || Likely Nigh-Universal Speed: FTLx (Comparable to Sailor Venus) || At least FTLx (Can Instantly reach the surface of Nemesis from the Core, was able to survive and fly in Nemesis which was described to have Black Hole like Properties) || At least FTLx (Comparable to the Outer Sailor Senshis) || At least MFTL (Much faster than before) Intelligence: Super Genius (Has an IQ of 300) Stamina: High Range: Kilometers || Stellar || Solar System || Multi-Galactic Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Magical Pen, Compact, and Holy Sword Key: Arc I (Dark Kingdom) || Arc II (Black Moon) || Arc III (Infinity) || Arc IV (Dream) Category:Sailor Moon Category:Character Category:Female Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Current Threat level: Big Bang Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Flying Category:Melee weapon user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Threat level Maoh